Together we are one
by FF Insomnia
Summary: With the threat of Galbatorix looming closer than ever Oromis decides that Eragon and Saphira are ready for their greatest challenge yet. Whether they pass or fail will determine the fate of Alagaesia, and time is of the essence. ExS. Pre-Brisingr, kinda.


**It's been a while, hasn't it? **

**For those of you who don't know, I would like to point out that this is a sort of re-do of my old fic, Rider Saphira. I feel I've matured as a writer, and I'm hopeful I can give the story a steadier, longer plot. If you haven't read my old fic, no worries. This isn't a sequel, just a do-over. This fic takes place somewhere after Eldest, and considering I haven't read the books in a while a few details might be off.**

**There's a link to my twitter on my profile, where I'll update often on how the next chapter is coming along, give a few hints of what to expect, etc. Reviews on my fic are very much appreciated, even if they are negative. I know I've said this before, but I pay attention to all of them and I really try to improve where you guys say I need work. I have a tendency to ramble when it comes to Authors Notes, so I'm going to wrap this up by saying I'm sorry it took this long, but my life is much less hectic than before.**

The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the forests of Ellesmera. It was a comforting light, not bright enough to keep one awake yet not dim enough to cast one in darkness. It was the perfect night, one so great that any normal being would seize sleep easily. But of course, dragon and rider were not normal beings.

_I wonder what Oromis has planned for us tomorrow._ Eragon pondered, biting his lower lip in deep thought. They were inside the treehouse and he was nestled against Saphira in her bowl shaped bed, resting his head on her side. She too shared in his curiosity, and no matter how much thought they put into it they couldn't figure out what Oromis had in store for them. They had asked him many times, that was for sure, but every time he would simply shake his head and refuse to give them any clear answers. Sure, he would occasionally say, "It is the day that you will truly become one," Or something equally as vague.

Eragon narrowed his eyes slightly, staring up at the ceiling. There had to be some way to figure it out. True, they were given little information, but perhaps they had simply missed something. Eragon repeated near everything he had ever learned about the past dragon riders, and though he recalled a lot of information, nothing that seemed to fit the description they were seeking. It became apparent that if they wanted to know they would simply have to wait for tomorrow. But even with their incredible patience tomorrow seemed as if it would never come.

_Eragon,_ Saphira whined in a tone that was tailor made to pull on his heartstrings. _I can't sleep. I need to stretch my wings. _Although Eragon knew what she was suggesting he nodded and moved to the other side of the bed, allowing her to get up. Saphira flashed him a toothy grin, something she must have learned from watching humans considering dragons did not smile. _Come now, little one. If I can't sleep, neither will you. _Eragon groaned lazily and forced himself to his feet, knowing well that Saphira would snatch him into her claws and carry him if he refused to ride her. Saphira was already outside, her impatience very strong. Eragon had gotten up, found his tunic, and was in the process of putting his shoes on when Saphira spoke again. "Hurry up, it's cold out here."

Saphira met him on the stairs and he climbed onto her back, the process a little more difficult without a saddle. He was up, though, and Saphira had already begun flying. The soft sound of her wingbeats against the sounds of the forest almost lulled him to sleep right there. The sound of Saphira speaking kept him awake though, along with the fear of falling from her back if he was to drift into sleep. _Glaedr says I favor my right wing too much and I drift to the right. Do you notice? _Saphira sounded overly concerned, as if drifting to the right during flights could potentially kill them. Eragon made sure to keep those thoughts to himself though, not wanting to offend her. _Of all the dragons I've ridden, you fly the straightest. _He replied with a hint of playful sarcasm. Saphira snorted with amusement, blowing smoke through her nostrils.

For what seemed like hours Eragon drifted in and out of sleep on her back, only woken by small movements. While it was dangerous the soft beating of her wings lulled him to sleep. _Saphira, please. I need to sleep. Oromis never has easy training sessions. _Luckily Saphira agreed, replying, _Nor does Glaedr. _With that they made their way back, Saphira yelling at him every time she would feel him falling asleep and his grip beginning to loosen.

They returned to the tree house, both tired and knowing they could sleep easily. Eragon lay inside the bowl shaped bed with Saphira, resting his head on her side again. Both of their eyes were shutting, their eyelids heavy. _Goodnight, little one. _Saphira murmured, closing her eyes and curling around him. Eragon stared up at the ceiling for a few moments before he felt the tendrils of sleep pulling him away, into the foggy visions that might await him in his subconscious mind.

-The next morning.-

_Little one, wake up! _Saphira sounded incredibly panicked, and Eragon woke from his sleep with a start. "What?" He yelled out loud, springing to his feet while his hand groped for the sword on the table next to them. _Arya says we're late! _The words came as such a relief considering he had assumed Ellesmera had been invaded by her tone, or something equally as terrible."When did you talk to-" Eragon started before a voice behind him cut him off.

"She talked to me just now." Arya answered, making Eragon whirl around. Arya raised a hand in front of her eyes respectfully and murmured with a slightly annoyed tone, "Eragon, put a shirt on." Eragon didn't have to be told twice, his cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. He grabbed a shirt from the drawer and slipped it over his head, turning back to Arya and asking with a small sigh, "How did you even get in here?" He was sure he had locked the doors. Either he had forgotten a window or Arya had a knack for picking locks.

"No time for that now. Oromis is looking for you." She shook her head, frowning before adding, "You've really overslept, Eragon." Saphira was already outside, obviously very nervous about being late. Glaedr and Oromis were both very strict when it came to matters such as this. Arya seemed just as impatient, rushing him and hardly giving him time to put his shoes on before nearly pushing him out the door. "Go on, and I expect to hear all about it when you get back." Eragon wasted no time in hopping onto Saphira, no saddle, no sword, and much to Saphira's distaste, no shower. _You're assaulting my nostrils, little one. _She complained, a playful gleam in her eyes. Eragon simply rolled his eyes and sighed, replying, "You can take that up with Arya. Practically shoving me out of my own house." Eragon knew it was for his own good that he be made to hurry, but he was already late and a quick shower wouldn't have made Oromis any angrier.

With Oromis's hut getting closer and closer Saphira sped up, darting through the clouds like a speeding bullet. Eragon was forced to hang on tightly, and without a saddle he found himself nearly weightless as Saphira went into a nose dive toward the ground. Normally he wasn't afraid when flying, but this time he felt his heart begin to beat faster and his grip tighten. Saphira was an excellent flyer, however, and they made it to the ground safely. Glaedr was waiting outside the hut with Oromis next to him sitting on the ground, both looking rather annoyed but not angry. _About time. _Glaedr mumbled into both of their minds, but he made no further comment.

Eragon dismounted and hurried toward his mentor, dipping his head apologetically. Oromis nodded once, a quick, sharp motion, and motioned for Eragon to sit. Eragon did so, and as he sat Oromis reached behind him and pulled a scroll from his pocket, spreading it out across the ground and turning it to face Eragon. Eragon only got a quick glance before he turned his attention to Oromis when he began to speak. "These are the words you will need to memorize and recite perfectly." He pushed the parchment toward Eragon. Eragon examined it, noting how battered it was. It looked ancient, and Eragon could tell from the beautiful calligraphy that it was extremely important. He had no time to read any of it before Oromis continued. "It is a spell, and a long one at that. But it's not your average spell. Starting today, you will learn the art of transformation." Eragon stared at Oromis for a moment, dumbfounded. _I didn't even know that was possible! _Saphira mumbled to Eragon, sounding just as confused and awe struck as her rider.

Oromis merely smiled, obviously expecting nothing less than shock and awe. "Not just any transformation, however. You will be taking the form of a dragon, Eragon. You, Saphira, will be taking the form of a human." Eragon could feel the excitement radiating from Saphira, but Eragon could barely believe what he was hearing. "But... why? Don't we need to work on our own individual skills?" He could feel Saphira cast him a sharp glare, and knew her response would be something along the lines of, 'Don't ruin this for me!' She had recently shown great interest in humans. Eragon wasn't sure why she was so interested, but he guessed for the same reason he was so interested in dragons. The beings different from oneself were often the most fascinating.

"You are more than a capable warrior, Eragon." Oromis said, nodding his head. "But being a rider requires so much more. It requires a certain intimacy between dragon and rider that can only be acquired by seeing things through each others eyes." Eragon now took a look at the parchment. It was long, long and difficult. From what he could tell he would have to practice it over and over, and even then he was unsure if he could recite it all in one read through. "Okay, Master." He replied, dipping his head and beginning to read over the parchment.

The day went by slowly, with Oromis teaching Eragon some of the new words in the parchment he was supposed to read. He guided him through the pronunciation, the meaning of the word and even the correct tone to pronounce the word in. Saphira had it a little easier. Since Dragons used and controlled magic in different ways than Humans, Glaedr was teaching her how to bend the magic inside of her, and 'direct it toward her goal,' as he had said many times in the last few hours. To be honest, Eragon was a little jealous. She didn't have to pronounce difficult and strange new words, or study a piece of paper until she hated it with every fiber of her being. Oromis cleared his throat, expressing his impatience as it seemed Eragon had drifted away into his thoughts.

Eragon sighed, reading the words over in his head. He stumbled on nearly every sentence, and it was obvious Oromis was getting more and more impatient. The sun would be setting soon, and before Eragon knew it Oromis stood and murmured, "I guess it's about time you be heading home. But I want you to keep studying those words." Eragon nodded, yawning a sleepy yawn and calling for Saphira. She emerged from the clouds, for she had been going over a few flying techniques. Glaedr seemed very pleased, and Eragon recalled that he had said Saphira was a near perfect flyer in one of their earlier training sessions.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Eragon. Don't forget to study the words." Eragon nodded, waving a hand in the air and replying, "I will." He climbed onto Saphira, who was brimming with excitement. _You're going to be a dragon, Eragon! I can show you how to hunt, and the best places to sleep, and how nice the sun feels on your scales. It will be wonderful! _She seemed a lot more thrilled than he did, for he just grinned and shook his head. She took off, and they headed toward home.

Soon Ellesmera was within view, and Eragon could see something through the trees. Lights, so many more lights than usual illuminating Ellesmera. In the distance he heard music, and the smell of fresh bread and other scents wafted toward him and Saphira. _What could possibly be going on? _Eragon pondered, and at his question Saphira decided to find out, angling herself through the trees and toward the music that was growing louder and louder.


End file.
